


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Weak

Clint never perceived,  
Himself as a weak person.  
He is strong,  
Even when,  
His father tried to tell,  
Him otherwise.  
He survived the circus,  
He survived the army,  
No weak person would have,  
Been able to do that.


End file.
